Floral Patterns
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: She cheered for the Potter filth during Quidditch matches, but that was- she assured him then- just House Spirit. She sat with him after all, not with the Potter scum's friends and lackeys.
1. Agnus Castus

**Agnus Castus**

**Challenge: Flower Language Challenge, HPFC**

**Flower: Agnus Castus- coldness, indifference**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Writing Style: Drabble**

She thinks she's too good for anyone. That's why she's chaste. She's said so herself. She _told_ him that during that brief spell when she'd lit up his life.

It's not some feminist ideal or moral strictness.

It's just that she doesn't care, she has no emotions- she'll use a new boy every week. As a boyfriend to dote over her, give her the attention she craves. And then with a toss of that red mane she'll dumps him, and he'll be shattered.

She just thinks she's too damn good for anyone.

**Author's Note: Well? How's this for a new characterisation of good little Rose Weasley?**

**Review!**


	2. Amaryllis

**Amaryllis**

**Challenge: Flower Language Challenge, HPFC**

**Flower: Amaryllis- pride, timidity, splendid beauty**

**Pairing: Lily/James**

**Writing Style: Drabble**

She's a redheaded stunner with sparking green eyes. She knows she can stop him in his tracks with a single glance- she knows it, but she doesn't use that against him.

He wonders why. Because all she has to do is say the words and he'll be like putty in her fingers.

All she has to do is give him a single sign- he'll be hers forever.

**Author's Note: Review? Check out my blog please! Link's on my profile.**


	3. Aster

**Aster**

**Challenge: Flower Language Challenge, HPFC**

**Flower: Aster- love, daintiness**

**Pairing: LilyLuna/Lorcan **

**Writing Style: Drabble**

She takes his breath away- with those doe eyes of hers; he looks into the deep molten chocolate and he meets his Waterloo.

She smiles at him and he feels his heart flutter.

She's his, and he'll protect her for eternity- she's fragile, breakable and so utterly vulnerable; like a porcelain doll.

She draws him to her- he wants to hold her, touch her. But he doesn't want to break her- she's far too precious.

She'll kill him if she leaves.

But she _won__'__t_leave, she loves him too.

**Author's Note: Lily Luna was the first person who came to mind, so I gave it a shot. Tell me how I did?**

**Review!**


	4. Bells of Ireland

**Bells of Ireland**

**Challenge: Flower Language Challenge, HPFC**

**Flower: Bells of Ireland-Good Luck**

**Pairing: Teddy/Victoire (first time writing them)**

**Writing Style: Drabble**

She smiles at him- that million-Galleon smile.

She bats her eyelashes at him- those long luscious lashes.

She turns the full force of her eyes on him- those large, clear sapphires.

And she whispers softly- those two words that he's wanted to hear for so long.

_I__do._

She murmurs her vows. She'll be with him forever.

And he can't believe the good luck that shined down on him the day she agreed to be his wife.

**Author's Note: That's my first Teddy/Victoire. I might be writing more of them soon.**

**Review please!**


	5. Carnation

**Carnation**

**Challenge: Flower Language Challenge, HPFC**

**Flower: Carnation (in general)- bonds of affection**

**Pairing: Teddy/Victoire**

**Writing Style: Drabble**

She will be married, he knows that. And he also knows that he will be a part of the wedding. Though in what capacity, he doesn't know.

He won't merely be a happy face in the crowd, he knows he's more special to her than that.

He could be walking with the flower girls- a hoard of ethereal Delacours, and feisty Weasleys- as they made way for her. But something tells him that his part will be nearer centre stage.

He might be her ring-bearer, shooting threatening looks at her soon-to-be-husband; warning him that the consequences to hurting her in any manner will not be pleasant. But judging by the way her family multiplies, he probably will have to make way for the newest male addition- for whom being ring bearer would be practically birth right.

He would make an excellent Maid of Honour… er, _Man_ of Honour. He knows her little quirks, he knows what bothers her, and what calms her down. He knows how to make her smile. But being the _Man_ of Honour and yet not being the groom seems rather an oxymoron. So maybe not Man of Honour, after all.

He could be the best man- if she fell in love with and decided to marry his best friend. But that would be slightly awkward, because then she'd have to marry herself. So that's ruled out, thankfully.

He could give her away, but for some reason the thought makes him nauseous. He can't imagine her being given away by anyone other than Bill. Strangely, he can picture her- a vision in white, on her father's arm walking towards her groom. And somehow, he doesn't have to twist his neck back to catch a glimpse of her, or strain his eyes- it's as though she's walking _towards him._

That's when it strikes him- the only part he can have in her wedding is as her groom.

And that's all that makes sense.

**Author's Note: Shock, Horror! I'm alive. Been busy with school and SUPW and dance classes. Updates will be sporadic. Sorry if my 'skills' have rusted.**

**Do review!**


	6. Carnation yellow

**Carnation (yellow)**

**Challenge: Flower Language Challenge, HPFC**

**Flower: Carnation (yellow)- you have disappointed me; rejection; disdain**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Writing Style: Short-fic**

She was his first friend. And sometimes, he thinks, his only friend.

She was there for him through his parent's horrible fights, through the taunts, through the move to Hogwarts. She stuck with him even when he was sorted into Slytherin, and she into Gryffindor. She's smile at him, laugh at his jokes, she made it a point to work with him, meeting up at the library for homework every day.

She cheered for the Potter filth during Quidditch matches, but that was- she assured him then- just House Spirit. She sat with him after all, not with the Potter scum's friends and lackeys.

But all that changed when he made his gravest mistake. He gave in to his pride. He too wanted the fame and notoriety that Potter had achieved, the admiration he had amassed. And so he fell in with the wrong lot.

Worse than the fear he now inspired, than the dark twisted company he now kept, was the sorrow in her startlingly green eyes. She looked at him as though he'd wronged _her_ personally by choosing the wrong friends.

And that's when he began losing her. Their conversations shortened, before (all too soon) they saw less and less of each other. Her smiles became tight and curt, a mere formality. Then, abruptly, the friendship came to an anticlimactic end.

The last straw however was their infamous fight from fifth year. In all fairness, he knows that what he said to her would have caused her more physical pain than a hundred thousand Cruciatuses. He blames himself- fully, completely, totally.

He tried apologising, millions of times. He sat vigil outside the Gryffindor Common Room earning dirty looks from her house-mates. He begged to be given Prefect duties with her, but by some strange coincidence, she always had other things to do.

Resigned to his fate, (and as much as he was loath to) he finally gave up.

His final weakness.

**Author's Note: I'm alive. Yes, shocking news. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
